1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a boundary scan test of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
According to the recent semiconductor integrated circuit technology, a memory and a controller are physically integrated into one chip, in order to reduce noise and uncertainty which may occur during signal transmission between the memory and the controller. Examples of an integrated circuit that integrates various electronic circuit blocks having different kinds into a single chip may include a system on a chip (SoC), a system in package (SiP) and the like. The market for SoC or SiP has been gradually expanded, because SoC or SiP may effectively reduce a chip area and may implement a high integration degree.
The semiconductor memory system may include a processor 2000 and a memory 3000 which are mounted over a substrate 1000. Each of the substrate 1000, the processor 2000, and the memory 3000 may include a plurality of connection terminals T to transmit and receive signals. When a packaging process for the semiconductor memory system is completed, the semiconductor memory system may communicate with an external device only through exposed pads PAD.
That is, after the semiconductor memory system is packaged, the semiconductor memory system has no connection paths through which the memory can be individually accessed, because the semiconductor memory system was molded by a package molding elements. Therefore, it is impossible to directly perform a probe test on the memory. Accordingly, a test method has been adopted, in which a test circuit is inserted into the memory 3000 and a test result by the test circuit is checked through a test pad of the substrate 1000.
Examples of the test circuit may include a boundary scan test circuit. The boundary scan test circuit is a test circuit designed to verify a signal input path between the processor 2000 and the memory 3000. The boundary scan test circuit may be formed in the memory 3000. Through a boundary scan test, it is possible to check a connection state between the processor 2000 and the memory 3000. However, the boundary scan test circuit has a disadvantage of occupying a large area within the memory 3000.